How to Setup a Pokemon League
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: Ash is given a chance to prove himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokemon**

Ash Ketchum had accomplished a lot in the ten years since he first left Pallet Town. Now he stood there on the stage of the Orre Regions Pokemon League accepting the second place medal. He had been hoping to win this tournament, but second place wasn't so bad. He glanced into the crowd and spotted his long time friend, and recent girlfriend Misty, watching him with obvious pride.

Misty had matured into a drop dead gorgeous young woman like her older sisters. Ash had come home from Kalos and hadn't almost recognized his childhood friend who now possessed an hourglass figure and orange-red hair that came down to the small of her back. The poor boy had taken nearly two more years to work up the courage to ask her out. Now Ash and Misty where viewed as one of Kanto's hottest couple's. Ash was ranked as one of the world's top trainers and Misty had recently been made a member of the Elite Four.

Old Charlie Goodshow himself was handing out the medals. Making his way down the line he paused in front of Ash. The young man bowed down slightly so the smaller man could place the silver medal around his neck. With that task done Charlie lingered a bit longer.

"Shame you didn't win Ash, but no matter I have a proposal for you," the old president of the Pokemon League said.

"Really Charlie, what is it," asked Ash.

"Tell you later, " was his only response.

A few hours later Ash and Misty sat in their hotel room watching one of Mistys older sister Daisys movies. It was a romantic comedy starring Dasiy and a new up and coming actor named Chris Finke. Ash had his arm wrapped around Misty and the two of them were sharing a bowel of popcorn. Misty for her part had her head on Ashs shoulder, a content look on her face. The two of them rarely got a quite moment to themselves, but Pikachu and the other pokemon were at the Pokemon Center.

"You know, Daisys' acting has improved a lot," Ash commented.

"It has, at least she stopped saying like ever three seconds. That Chris guy on the other hand is a prick, " she snorted.

"Really, what'd he do," asked Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"Asshole started hitting on her with Tracey watching, " she said with a clear disapproving tone. Ash shook his head, he could already see where that was going. Tracey was the epitome of nice guy, but even he wouldn't let some random guy hit on his wife.

"Tracey tell him off?"

"He did and the asshole said that maybe Daisy wanted to be with a real man for once," the red head said with a sneer.

"Man. What did Tracey do? "

"Nothing, Dasiy took care of it. They had to put the movie on hold for a month so he could recover," Misty said with a satisfied grin on her face. Ash suppressed the urge to shudder; he knew full well the rage of the Waterflowers. The Waterflowers were as famous for their fiery tempers, and wicked upper body strength from all the swimming they did, as they where for their smoking hot looks.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ash got up from the coach and went to answer the door, while Misty scooped up another handful of popcorn. When Ash opened the door he was only mildly surprised to see Charlie standing there.

"Good evening Ash. I hope I'm not intruding, " the old man said.

"Not at all Charlie, come in. Hey Misty, look who came to visit, " Ash called. Misty glanced over and smiled.

"Charlie! It's always good to see you," she cried. She stood up and gave the old man a hug, helping him sit down next to her in the prosses. Ash walked up and turned the tv off before sitting down on a chair.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about earlier, " Ash asked the obvious question.

"Well it's quite simple really; I want to give you a job," Charlie stated.

"What kind of job, " the raven haired trainer inquired.

"We want to make you the champion of the Sevii Islands League. "

 **So what do you think so fair? Should I continue this little story or not? Let me know in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon**

If you had asked Ash where did he see himself in five years, he probably would of told you he would be a champion. Low and behold, Ash was now a Champion, but not of the region he thought he would be. Ash had been working on becoming the Champion of Kanto for the past few years, ever since Misty became a member of the Elite Four. Instead of Kanto, Ash was being offered the job of Champion of the newly formed Sevii Islands league.

After dropping that bomb shell on him Charlie had left to make some calls and left Ash and Misty in their hotel room. Misty turned off the TV all together and gave her boyfriend her undivided attention. Ash just sat there for a few minutes, processing what Charlie had just said to him. The Sevii islands weren't exactly Kanto, but the fact he had been offered the post of Champion was still a great honor.

"So, what do you think," asked the Elite Four member softly.

"It's a great honor, regardless of where the place is," said Ash.

"Yeah, but the Sevii Islands are even more remote than the Orange Islands," Misty replied.

"Yes, but on the other hand I might never get another shot at this Misty," stated the raven haired trainer.

"Well, it's your decision in the end," she replied, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

"Ugh, if I had known that there would be this much paperwork I wouldn't have agreed to become Champion," Ash grumbled.

"Welcome to my world," Misty giggled.

After a full day to consider, Ash had agreed to become the first champion of the Sevii Islands. Charlie had sent him a large stack of papers that he had to look through and sign, and on top of that Ash found out he would have to choose the gym leaders of his league. That was the only thing that Ash had a real say in since the League had already selected the sights for all the gyms. One, Three, Five, and Six Islands where to receive the gyms while Seven Island would get the site of the Champions gym. Ash had wondered why Seven Island was getting his gym since it already had the Battle Tower, but it turned out the Battle Tower was being relocated to Vermillion City and the old tower was being torn down for the new gym.

"Finally done," Ash cheered when he signed the last scrap of paper.

"Let me have a look," said Misty.

She glanced over all the paper work to make sure that Ash hadn't missed anything. Misty had made that mistake herself once and it had been embarrassing as hell to have Lance come back and tell her. Checking and then double checking, the water specialist of the Elite Four gave a satisfied nod and handed the paperwork back to Ash. The newly minted raven haired champion let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't forgotten anything. Then he glanced at the huge stack of folders that contained details on the one hundred gym leader applicants that had made it through the Leagues rigorous testing. He let out a tired sigh and started to look through them.

"Man it's hard to choose between all these guys. I mean their all so talented," Ash muttered.

"I know, some of them have Elite Four potential even," Misty said as she glanced at the file of one guy who had won the past three, Lilly in the Valley Conferences' in a row.

Ash was looking at the file of a girl that he remembered meeting once long ago when he and Misty had traveled through Kanto together with Brock. Apparently she had gone far and was ranked the fifth strongest trainer in Kanto now. She specialized in both rock and steel types; that caught his interest since there weren't a lot of steel type specialist out there. Placing her file down on the definitely maybe pile he picked up the next one. Ash had immediately decided that he was going to get trainers that specialized in rare types and varies battle styles to make the Sevii League as unique as possible. The idea was to make it attractive enough to bring trainers from all over to the islands.

"Here's a good one," Misty said, handing over a file.

Ash glanced at it and was immediately interested. Not only was this girl good, but she was a native of the islands. She seemed to specialize in Normal types, but that was alright considering the fact she seemed to like the triple battle style. _Yep a definite maybe for this gal, too,_ thought Ash.

It took Ash and Misty nearly three days to decide on who would be the gym leaders of the Sevii Islands. The long and arduous process was nearly at an end, but they couldn't seem to find someone for the Three Island gym. Ash was lying on the couch groaning about all the paper work. Misty was sitting on the floor glancing over files when she noticed one that they had seemed to miss under the table. She picked it up, looked at it, and almost burst out laughing. Ash noticed this and gave her a questioning look.

"How about these two," she asked with a smirk, handing him the file.

Ash raised an eyebrow at that statement. Gyms with pairs weren't unheard of, but still rare. That was exactly what he was looking for in the Sevii League. Then he actually looked at the file and had second thoughts about it. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he let out a new groan of annoyance at the evil smirk on Misty's face.

"Oh god, not them. Anything but them," Ash begged, but the look on Misty's face told him there wasn't much room for argument.

"I know that they're as annoying as hell, but you have to admit they've gotten good in the past couple of years," she said.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I like the idea still," Ash grumbled as he put the file down on the yes pile.

"I'll let Charlie know that you have the gym leaders picked out," Misty said as she got up to get the phone.

Ash let out a sigh, but smiled in spite of himself. The Sevii league had all of the gym leaders and its champion. Now all they needed was to build the gyms and get the word out. Taking one last look at the gym leaders he had chosen to work with for the next few years, Ash turned his attention to a map of the islands themselves.

"Look out Sevii Islands, because here I come," he said with a grin on his face.

 **That's the end of chapter two, sorry it took so long. I'm working on a few other stories at the moment so I'm probably only going to update this once a month. Since we really don't know the process of how a league is setup I'm just guessing that they have like a thousand people sign up to be gym leaders and they test them. The final ones get picked by the champion. Try to guess the gym leaders that he picked. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Till next time folks.**


End file.
